Serendipia
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: "¿Podría hacerle un cumplido, señora Takaishi?" / "¿Era porque si tuviera unos 20 años más, habría podido ser el hombre de mi vida?" / "¿Qué ves en la selfie?" / "¿Pero seremos amigos especiales, verdad?"/ "¿Hoy debería seguir llorando?" / "¿Algún día considerarías quererme?" /"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?". [Fic de Intercambio por el cumple del Proyecto 1-8 para Hikari Blossom]


Este es un fic de Intercambio para el Proyecto 1-8, por su segundo aniversario.

Mi intercambio es:**_ Hikari Blossom_**

Y en este fic encontrarás las elecciones de mi intercambio:

-Pareja OTP: Takimi  
-Pareja que me da curiosidad: Mimato  
-Pareja crack: Natsuko x Koushirou  
-Género: Romance/General

**Agradecimientos**: A mi beta para esta historia, **_Asondomar_**, quien me ayudó mucho para poder escribir este intercambio.

* * *

Serendipia

Por _CieloCriss_

* * *

_Takaishi Natsuko_

—¿Podría hacerle un cumplido, señora Takaishi? —me preguntó el hijo de los Izumi la tercera vez que nos vimos.

Lo miré un tanto desconcertada. Los hombres decían los cumplidos entre sonrisas astutas o esperanzadas, pero este chico, discreto como su mirada, incluso solicitaba aprobación para eso.

—Izumi-kun, ¿por qué querrías hacerme un cumplido?

—No estoy seguro de que exista una razón.

Era amigo de mis hijos pero poco tenía en común con ellos. Ni siquiera podía precisar si su mirada era infantil o provocadora. No había forma de leer ojos tan negros.

Desvié mi atención a los documentos. Al igual que las dos ocasiones anteriores, estaban impecables. Esta vez no me había ofrecido una copia digital por órdenes mías y una parte de la comisura de sus labios parecía incómoda por hacer una investigación a la antigua.

—Soy una reportera —expliqué—. Cuando los periodistas estamos indagando un caso y no estamos seguros de la información, nos quedamos callados, pero cuando tenemos certeza del hecho que vamos a reportar, lo decimos.

—Entiendo…

—Si tienes certeza del cumplido que quieres hacerme, es mejor decirlo a quedarte callarlo.

—Hay cosas de las que nunca puedo tener certeza —comentó, sorbió su bebida y pestañeó hacia el piso—. Aunque en esta ocasión, y desde la primera vez que nos reunimos, he pensado que debo decírselo.

_**«**Es usted muy guapa**»**_ o **«**_se ve muy joven_**»**, diría. No, de acuerdo con su perfil, entonaría con timidez: **«**_Es muy inteligente**»**,_ porque se notaba que era la cualidad que más admiraba en sus receptores.

—Entonces, dímelo —sugerí. No pude evitar echarme hacia atrás el cabello y acomodar mi palma en la barbilla. Tampoco evité sonreírle como mujer, ni entreabrir los labios… no hacía daño a nadie, solo ayudaba a mi ego.

De verdad pensaba que no hacía daño a ese niño. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevábamos viéndonos, Izumi-kun me había parecido un joven demasiado ensimismado en una investigación ajena y tremendamente torpe en la manera de comunicarse con las mujeres.

Ni siquiera había captado las miradas que nos echaban las meseras que nos atendían en el bar donde siempre lo citaba, en Ikebukuro. Probablemente pensaban que el muchachito era mi cena, que era su predadora, que sus ojos negros se hacían grises combinados con los míos.

—Es usted muy parecida a Yamato-san, Takaishi-san. —Fue lo único que dijo y, luego, regresó su atención a los papeles.

Tardé en reaccionar y comprender que ese era _su_ cumplido. No le dije gracias. En realidad, no me hizo gracia. Sin embargo, no supe por qué, pero me quité una de las zapatillas y, debajo de la mesa, acaricié su pierna con los dedos de mis pies, los cuales tenían las uñas pintadas de rojo.

* * *

_Izumi Koushiro  
_  
La señora Takaishi tocó la tela de mis vaqueros con sus pies y solté la lapicera con la que escribía indicaciones sobre la investigación en la que le ayudaba.

Le pedí disculpas, seguramente me había movido de manera inapropiada y, sin darme cuenta, habíamos chocado.

Ella sacó un cigarro y lo encendió sin importarle el reglamento anti-tabaco que acaba de entrar en norma en la zona. No dijo que aceptaba mi disculpa, solo aspiró el tabaco y echó el humo en el local. Me pareció que las meseras nos reprenderían o que aparecería un inspector de sanidad, pero no pasó nada. De hecho, al ver las otras mesas del bar, me di cuenta de que otros también estaban fumando, así que debía ser normal ser un fumador pasivo mientras se estaba ahí.

Era la tercera vez que veía a la señora Takaishi para ayudarle con una investigación del Digimundo. Hacía casi dos meses, mi madre me había dicho que la madre de Takeru le había telefoneado para preguntar si podía facilitarle unos documentos del Centro de Investigación del Digimundo, donde hacía mis prácticas profesionales; yo le dije que podía hacerlo, pero que lo más natural era que le preguntara al señor Takenouchi directamente.

**«**_Es que prometí que te encontrarías con ella, hijo. ¿Sería mucha molestia que fueras a esta dirección el próximo viernes a las 8 de la noche?_**»**

Jamás he pensado que las órdenes de mamá fueran una molestia, por lo que acepté y, llegado el momento, acudí.

Ese día, cuando le miré los ojos a la señora Takaishi, me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Yamato Ishida. Me puse triste, sin querer recordé que él y Mimi se habían hecho novios semanas atrás.

No obstante, Mimi me había besado primero a mí, un año antes, aunque luego me había pedido que le dijera lo que veía en un espejo que mostraba nuestros rostros. Yo me quedé callado más de lo necesario.

Ella dijo exactamente esto:

_—Kou, imagina que somos novios y nos casamos, que nos queremos y que esta _selfie_ es la foto que pondremos en la entrada de la casa cuando nos casemos…_  
_  
—No puedo imaginar esas cosas —dije esa vez, después de que insistiese._

—¡Claro que no puedes! ¡Es que eres un tonto! ¡Esa computadora te absorbió el cerebro y el corazón! —Se enfadó—. Entonces, que sepas que yo tampoco imaginaré nada, ¡total!, me van mejor los rubios.

Pensé que lo decía porque había sido novia de Michael Barton, un elegido de Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, creo que en realidad lo decía por Yamato Ishida.

Nunca comprendí por qué Mimi me mostró ese espejo después de besarme. Lo único que me quedó claro fue que la había hecho enojar para siempre.

Sacudí la cabeza regresando a la realidad, la señora Takaishi volvió a tocarme con los pies y esta vez noté que no llevaba sus zapatos de tacón, porque pude percibir sus dedos pellizcando la tela de mis pantalones.

No había sido un accidente, ¿cierto? Ella tocaba adrede, pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

—Eh… entonces lo único que haría falta serían las fotografías, ¿no es así, Takaishi-san? —De nuevo, se me cayó el bolígrafo. Ella me miró y sonrió, y volvió a realizar un movimiento con su pie en mi muslo. Dejé salir un sonido muy extraño, ronco.

No era como ver un espejo e imaginarme algo. Probablemente, Natsuko Takaishi no se parecía tanto a Yamato Ishida o, por lo menos, no podía imaginármelo a él haciéndome eso.

* * *

_Tachikawa Mimi  
_  
Yamato siempre parecía estar componiendo una canción en silencio cuando se acostaba conmigo. No sabía si me cantaba a mí, pero lo hacía muy bien, miraba con mucha fuerza mi frente y la besaba de vez en cuando. Yo quería embarrármele como mermelada, aunque, cuando enredaba mis piernas en su espalda, él me separaba un poco, me obligaba a extenderme en la cama, con las manos queriéndome tapar los ojos, cosa que detestaba sobre todas las cosas.

No tenía idea de si le gustaba mi cuerpo. Por más canciones que compusiera en su mente, si no me las decía, me sentía inconforme. Por eso le preguntaba qué pensaba, qué sentía, qué quería hacer.

Se quedaba callado, a veces me regalaba una sonrisa y me tomaba de las manos.

Los dos lo sabíamos, no iba a funcionar, aún así lo disfrutábamos… estaba bien hacerlo, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sentir que, a pesar de ser un lobo solitario, había accedido a mis caprichos, a mi dulzura, a la música que nos podía llegar a unir.

—Yamato, nunca dices nada, te saco plática, pero solo me asientes. —Me gustaba su espalda y acariciarle con el dedo índice. Me encantaba su cuerpo, chispeaba como su bajo.

Él me había llegado a decir, cuando estaba inspirado, que tenía forma de guitarra, de una muy estilizada. Yo pensaba que las cuerdas con las que me tocaba no estaban afinadas o algo parecido.

Pagábamos tres horas en un _Love Hotel_ lejos de Odaiba. Nos gustaba Shibuya o Ikebukuro, porque eran zonas comerciales y a los dos nos gustaba bobear, tomados de las manos, por todo el distrito. A Yamato se le iban los ojos en los escaparates de música, pero nunca entrábamos; me concedía entrar a las tiendas de ropa pero, cuando me probaba vestidos, parecía lejos de mí; no era que estuviera hastiado, ni encantado, solo distante.

Era mentira eso que había dicho: yo no era su guitarra, ni siquiera tocaba la guitarra.

Hacíamos el amor dos veces en la misma noche, sin preguntar si quería más o menos. Apenas entrábamos en la habitación, nos desvestíamos y me llevaba a la cama, cumpliendo un ritual que yo sentía ajeno, a pesar de ser tan íntimo.

—Quiero un cigarrillo, ¿vas a ducharte? —preguntó.

—Te estoy sacando plática y me evades, eres un feo.

El rubio sabía que podía ser todo, menos un feo, por eso ponía una expresión de superioridad, la cual no me gustaba, ni él ni yo teníamos paciencia para otro, así que debíamos decidir pronto acabar con la relación. Era lo más sano.

Sí, debíamos terminar, pero como él nunca decía nada, debía decidirlo yo, lo que me parecía un verdadero fastidio. Pero, bueno, después de todo, fui yo quien lo seduje con mil y un trucos. Yama terminó cediendo por ternura, por excitación, por el clásico cosquilleo que erotiza a los hombres.

—No hay nada por hablar. —Miró su reloj—. Debemos darnos prisa para alcanzar a cenar antes del concierto.

Asentí, abracé su espalda y le olí el cuello, lleno de un sudor que era la mezcla del suyo y el mío.

—¿Sabes?, yo creo que hoy será la última vez para los dos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, pero no me hace nada de gracia —confesé—. Me costó mucho acercarme a ti, desde pedirle permiso a Sora hasta prácticamente confesarme de la manera más complicada.

—¿Complicada? Me mandaste un _inbox_ por _Facebook_, Mimi…—pareció recordar, con soledad. Me pregunté si pensaba en Sora, pero de inmediato lo deseché. Pensaba en todas las mujeres a las que había compuesto canciones, incluida ella, pero también incluida yo. Quizás, por el contrario, no pensaba en nadie, no había manera de saberlo, al menos no con él.

—¡No te diste cuenta de lo que hice antes para conquistarte, Yama! —me reí, besándole ese cuello que me enloquecía, que quise tener desde que lo vi _rockear_ en un concierto en la preparatoria.

No dijo nada, se estremeció brevemente y supe que estaba erecto otra vez, listo para la última vez.

* * *

__Ishida Yamato  
_  
Jamás creí que ella lo terminaría, pero sabía que se iba a cansar de mí, como yo de ella. No era un cansancio insoportable, era que hablaba demasiado y yo pensaba en la luna con demasiada constancia._

¿Qué tan lejos estaba? ¿Qué pasaría si veía la tierra desde allá? ¿A quién llevaría a la luna para vivir ahí?

Mientras más cerca estaba de Mimi Tachikawa, más lejos estaba de la luna y más me atormentaba la sonrisa menguante del satélite. Hacer el amor con Mimi era como una canción dulce y triste.

Era melosa, se pegaba como sanguijuela a mi cuerpo, como si con eso pudiera chuparme la sangre, como si mi sangre no fuera veneno para ella.

Suficiente era cuando mi semen resbalaba por su vientre brillante.

—Te gustará más que las demás veces —aseguré, subiendo por su cuerpo, apreciándola por la última vez.

Sus pechos hinchados, el esfuerzo de sus caderas por seguirme el ritmo. Las piernas esbeltas, presionando contra mis riñones. Su rímel corrido con elegancia, su labial en mi boca. Me esforzaría por observarla una última vez.

—Será la última —volvió a decir Mimi—, aunque me llevarás a cenar, ¿cierto?

—Sabes que sí —aseguré antes de convertirla en mi luna particular. Ella no sabía que quería ser astronauta y que ahora mismo era mi última misión en su cuerpo.

* * *

__Takaishi Takeru  
_  
_Cuando Hikari y Daisuke salen conmigo, procuran no tomarse de las manos. Los tres asistimos a cursos vespertinos para prepararnos para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y, de vez en cuando, nos vamos a pasear a Shinjuku, Ginza, Roppongi, Shibuya o Ikebukuro.

Este último barrio es mi favorito porque, a pesar de que abundan las pandillas y los índices de delincuencia son altos, es un lugar que frecuentan las personas que buscan inspiración para escribir.

Aunque han pasado años, a Motomiya aún le dan remordimientos porque cree que me quitó a Hikari, por eso me rodea de los hombros con actitud bonachona y, cuando quiere que salgamos después de las clases, me invita para que vaya con ellos al karaoke.

_**«**Qué va, no puedo, Dai, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para un cuento**»**_, le digo a veces. Cuando eso no funciona, cambio de táctica: **_«_**_Una chica de mi curso quiere que la lleve al cine. No querrás que esté soltero para siempre, ¿verdad?**»**_

Creo que un día tendré qué gritarle que nunca estuve enamorado de Hikari Yagami, que los candidatos a escritores soñamos demasiado y nos enamoramos de imposibles, no de mejores amigas. No había manera de explicarle a Daisuke que todas las noches que tenía insomnio, la pasaba escribiendo sobre _mi chica_, esa que subía escaleras eléctricas con otros hombres, pero nunca conmigo.

—Takeru, te estás volviendo un anciano —refunfuñó Daisuke aquella vez que sugirió salir, casi dos meses atrás.

—Esta vez es en serio, Dai, debo irme, mi madre me ha pedido un favor, voy a reunirla con Koushiro para que le ayude con una investigación de su periódico.

—¿Cómo que esta vez es en serio, estúpido Takaishi? ¿Es que las otras veces nos has estado mintiendo?, ¿has oído, Hikari-chan?

—Daisuke, a mí no me gusta que mi novio le haga tantas preguntas a mi mejor amigo —jugueteó ella, lo que hizo que Motomiya gruñera y se despidiera de mí.

—¡Esta vez te salvas!, pero la próxima no te perdonaré si no vienes al _karaoke_.

Le sonreí con el mismo cinismo de Hikari, quien nos tomó una foto en _infraganti_ y los dos se alejaron con pasos de pajaritos, juguetones, inaccesibles.

Esa vez di media vuelta y me deslicé aflojerado hasta el _sushi-bar_ donde mi madre solía reunirse con sus fuentes informativas para hacer sus investigaciones.

Me puse a divagar. Los candidatos a escritores divagamos mucho, sobre todo cuando estamos enamorados de una chica que siempre ha sido imposible, pero ahora más.  
_  
_Hace una semana, mamá me habló de su nuevo reportaje en una cena familiar que consistía en sumar una silla a nuestro comedor —que había sido construido para cuatro y no para tres.

Como era un tema que trataba asuntos del Mundo Digital, mi hermano y yo coincidimos al proponerle que corroborara la información con Koushiro Izumi.  
_  
_—La otra opción es el señor Takenouchi, pero si vas con el padre de Sora, que tiene un puesto oficial en el Centro de Investigación del Digimundo, podría haber un conflicto de interés —consideré—. Mejor ve con nuestro amigo Koushiro, ¿te acuerdas de él?, es el hijo de los Izumi.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no vayas con mi ex suegro —aconsejó Yamato—. Seguramente acaba de enterarse que ahora estoy saliendo con la mejor amiga de su hija. Es un hombre rencoroso, aunque no lo parezca.

—Hermano, ¿estás saliendo con Mimi? —pregunté sintiendo vidrios quebrándose dentro de mí—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

La respuesta de Yamato fue encoger sus hombros y lanzarme su celular. Observé el mensaje en el inbox de su Facebook.  
_  
_**«**_Es el colmo, Yamato Ishida, ¿por qué diablos no eres mi novio? ¡Ya sé! Es porque hablo mucho, ¿es eso, verdad?, porque por lo demás soy perfecta, incluso Sora dice que no hay problema, pero ni por eso me volteas a ver, ¡ERES UN FEO!... ay, qué humillada me siento, como sea, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?..._**»**

Luego había otro mensaje de ella, quince minutos después.  
_  
_**«**_Olvida lo que te dije, eso fue por seguir los consejos de Koushiro, que todo hace por la computadora, es un tonto_**».**  
_  
_Casi inmediatamente después había un nuevo comunicado.  
_  
_**«**_Pero de todos modos piénsala, ¿va?, digo, serías un novio rubio, guapo y aparte cantas… ¡ay no!, ¡olvídalo! ¡ERES UN FEO!_**»**

Dos días después, mi hermano había respondido.  
_  
_**«**_Está bien_**».**

**«**_¿Está bien qué?_**»**escribió Mimi de inmediato, ya más en forma de chat.  
_  
_**«**_Saldré contigo_**»**_, _aclaró Yamato.  
_  
_No hubo más palabras, solo una lluvia de emoticones que incluían corazoncitos, flores y caritas felices por parte de Mimi Tachikawa. Y, por cada dibujo que sustituía una palabra de alegría, pensé que iba a vomitar sangre y que moriría como los perros de la calle que la gente asesinaba cuando les daban carne mezclada con vidrio molido.

Tal vez fue drástico sentir cristales moliéndome por dentro, pero cuando la chica que te gusta desde que tienes 11 años se hace novia de tu hermano, no es para menos… en esos casos, cualquier metáfora absurda con lenguaje soez queda corta.

—¿Takeru? —La voz de Koushiro Izumi hizo que dejara de divagar.

El recuerdo de aquella cena familiar se difuminó. De pronto me vi frente al restaurante que frecuentaba mi madre en Ikebukuro. Sacudí la cabeza y me acordé que acababa de salir del curso vespertino de preparación para la universidad; Hikari y Daisuke se habían ido al karaoke; yo me había negado porque le había prometido a mamá ayudarle a explicarle a Koushiro el asunto de su trabajo.

El tráfico de las calles estaba congestionado y los cláxones se oían sin cesar por la zona. Koushiro iba vestido con una camiseta verde olivo y un pantalón caqui, llevaba una chaqueta naranja y un rostro algo paliducho, como si fuera Jyou.

Debía darle gusto verme ahí, porque seguramente sería todavía más incómodo reunirse a solas con mi madre… no sabía por qué, pero me costaba trabajo imaginármelo teniendo una conversación con mamá.

La mochila con su laptop colgaba de su espalda, se le veía apurado, como si hubiera temido haber llegado tarde. Vi el celular y le sonreí.

—Tranquilo, estás a tiempo, apenas son las 8 —dije—. Hay una reserva, vamos, te explicaré todo mientras mamá llega. No lo sabes aún, pero los reporteros siempre llegan tarde.

Nos sentamos cerca de la barra y saludé a las meseras entrecerrándoles el ojo. Koushiro no me imitó, lo único que dijo era que iba a revisar la conexión inalámbrica del local, por lo que por un momento los dos estuvimos callados.

—¿Te pudiste conectar?

—Afirmativo.

—Me da gusto —dije mientras ordenaba dos té de oloong, porque era lo único que mi madre me dejaba pedir por mi cuenta en ese lugar—. Mamá te dará los detalles, pero te explicaré a grandes rasgos de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré: —Mamá cree que hay un infiltrado en el Centro de Investigación del Digimundo que forma parte de un grupo extremista anti-digimon, le han llegado rumores en la redacción, pero no tiene pruebas, ¿esto te da una idea de lo que ella necesita?

Izumi asintió y la mirada le brilló de curiosidad. Yo divagué de nuevo, imaginé Mimi, pensé en qué se sentiría susurrarle al oído.

—Me parece muy interesante —replicó de manera tardía mi amigo, poniéndose a teclear.

No supe por qué, pero cuando llegó mamá y sus ojos brillaron igual a los de Izzy, quise alejarme de ahí para dejarlos solos.

Un chico de 18 años como yo, candidato a escritor, tenía mucho que divagar por Ikekuburo. Quizás, en una de esas calles y sin necesidad alguna de entrar a un karaoke con mis amigos de siempre, había una doble de Mimi, de la muchacha de cabellos ondulados y castaños que mandaba mensajes de amor por Internet… o quizás, si me esforzaba, podía imaginar que me convertía en mi hermano, en Yamato Ishida, y en el destinatario del cariño de esa niña, cuya indiferencia me hacía sentir vidrios en las entrañas.

* * *

_Takaishi Natsuko_

La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció un chico enajenado con las computadoras.

En lugar de llegar a las 8 de la noche llegué a las 8:47 porque tuvimos una junta editorial improvisada. Por suerte, Takeru ya le había explicado todo al hijo de la señora Izumi y este parecía un soldado del computador que, después de saludar, tecleaba y tecleaba sin parar, como si buscar respuestas para mi investigación fuera también su prioridad.

—Perdón, mamá, Koushiro, creo que tengo que irme —dijo, de repente, mi hijo.

Takeru parecía llevar prisa. Yo era pésima madre con los dos. Con Yamato tenía problemas de comunicación, inclusive, me daba la impresión que teníamos batallas con nuestros silencios. Con Takeru era al revés, nos comunicábamos tanto que él tenía que cargar con todas mis preocupaciones, pláticas y hasta pendientes de trabajo.

Al chico Izumi no debió caerle en gracia quedarse solo conmigo, no obstante, era poco expresivo, por lo que fue difícil leerle la cara. No era que fuera cara de póquer, era algo distinto que no supe identificar.

—¿Vas a una cita, Takeru? —atiné a decir, permitiendo a mi hijo marchar.

—No, es que tengo que escribir, ¡hasta la noche, mamá! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Koushiro! —se despidió con energía, como si fuera parte de ese barrio que dormía más de día que de noche.

Esa primera vez que nos quedamos solos, más que presentarme con él y repetir lo que seguramente había dicho Takeru, Izumi tomó la iniciativa.

Me mostró el organigrama del Centro Digital donde hacía sus prácticas profesionales, reunió información sobre los principales grupos anti-digimon de Japón y señaló algunas correlaciones entre las líneas de investigación de la institución que pudieran ser de interés para las secta extremistas.

—Izumi-kun, todo eso está muy bien —alabé, porque su capacidad de análisis parecía impecable—. Aún así, todo eso que señalas no sirve de nada. ¿Sabes?, para que sirva, necesito documentos, hechos que puedan comprobarse, no datos dispersos en la red, ni suposiciones de un niño genio.

No pareció ofenderse. Se esforzó por entender lo que le dije. No me había dado cuenta, pero su cabello era rojizo y tenía las cejas demasiado gruesas para un joven de su edad, ¿era de la edad de Yamato?, no, tenía que ser menor, era un joven que todavía no embarnecía, aunque ya iba en la universidad, por lo que debía ser mayor que Takeru.

—Si decides colaborar, debes entender que es un trabajo riesgoso, aun para un joven como tú, que eres un elegido original —expliqué—. De cualquier manera, no necesito mucho, solo que me consigas los documentos originales de unos cuantos contratos.

—¿La versión digital no serviría? —preguntó.

Sonreí y cerré su portátil.

—Lo siento, Izumi-kun, pero no. Soy de la vieja escuela.

Eso no lo desanimó demasiado. Solo bajó la mirada, intimidado por una adulta ejerciendo dominio sobre él. Debía parecerle un contraste compararme con su mamá, quien me había parecido una mujer demasiado buena cuando la conocí en las reuniones de los niños elegidos.

—Si el Digimundo está en riesgo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ayudar. —Fue la respuesta que me dio—. Seguiré las instrucciones que me de.

—¿Sin importar lo que encuentres?

—Señora Takaishi, usted no lo sabe, ni me conoce, pero a mí me interesa saber de todo.

Me gustó tanto su respuesta, que después de que se terminara el té de oloong, le compré una cerveza y comimos una bandeja de sushi.

* * *

_Izumi Koushiro  
_  
A la señora Takaishi no le gustaba mucho la tecnología, a mí me daba la impresión de que le temía. Me prohibió hacer copias digitales de los documentos que le estaba consiguiendo después en nuestra segunda reunión.

—Está en un lenguaje encriptado —excusé cuando ella me devolvió el disco duro extraíble.

—Tíralo, sería contraproducente si te descubren.

—No creo que el gobierno pueda desfragmentarlo, solamente Wallace, Ken o Miyako podrían, pero tardarían mucho en hacerlo y son nuestros aliados, todos estarían en contra de la red de corrupción que ha encontrado, Takaishi-san.

—Izumi-kun, el mundo está en constante cambio, te fías demasiado de las computadoras. —La madre de Yamato y Takeru destruyó el disco duro frente a mí, palidecí un poco molesto, pero a ella no pareció importarle—. Te lo he dicho, soy de la vieja escuela, trabajo con mis propios métodos, una copia digital de los contratos podría inculparte y te pondría en peligro, jamás le haría eso al amigo de mis hijos.

Ese_ pen drive_ lo había comprado en un centro comercial una vez que Mimi me obligó a ir de compras. Después de verla modelar una docena de pares de zapatos, ella me consintió y me arrastró a la tienda de computación para comprar esa memoria.

_**«**Mira qué bonita y tiene mucha capacidad, más que el disco duro de mi notebook, ¡cómprala!**»**_, y aunque yo solo compraba por internet —porque era más barato y práctico—, le hice caso y la usé para guardar cosas importantes.

Natsuko-san, no obstante, había roto el pequeño disco duro sin piedad, con los ojos tan iguales a Yamato, la boca seria y apretada, la ropa oscura, como mi amigo durante sus conciertos.

No supe por qué, pero sentí que había perdido todavía más mi vínculo con Mimi. Todo lo que me recordaba a ella se estaba destruyendo.

Si fuera supersticioso, podría decir que pensar en Tachikawa era un mal augurio, pero como me jactaba de tener afinado mi pensamiento lógico-matemático, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar más de lo normal.

Pensar amor, decir amor, sentir amor… eran cosas demasiado subjetivas y, por lo que acababa de ver, el amor podía doler incluso si un objeto relacionado con la persona de tu interés se rompía.

Era demasiado trivial de mi parte dejarme guiar por esas nimiedades.

—De acuerdo, Takaishi-san, lo lamento mucho, no haré ninguna copia de lo que le consiga.

La señora Natsuko asintió, llamó a la mesera y le pidió dos cervezas a pesar de que yo no quería —ni me gustaba— tomar.

Había cierto encanto en esa mujer, quizás era el poder que su presencia, quizá Yamato había heredado esa fuerza de dominación y por eso Sora, Mimi y muchas chicas que conocía se sentían atraídas por la mirada de lobo que tenía Ishida, por la manera en la que hablaba, por las canciones que entonaba, por sus movimientos precisos en tiempos de crisis.

Era comprensible. La señora Takaishi también tenía una mirada potente, de líder. Sus explicaciones eran claras y llevaban fuerza, su cuerpo se veía frágil, pero parecía una mujer fuerte… ella no cantaba, pero me gustaba pensar que muchos nos manteníamos informados gracias a las noticias que ella construía. Su misión de vida era ofertarnos una agenda de hechos para saber más y más sobre cualquier cosa, en determinada circunstancia irregular.

Nos sirvieron las bebidas y, como vi que ella se empinó la botella, traté de imitarla pero no pude y la cerveza se me derramó un poco.

Natsuko-san se dedicó a ver los documentos con sumo interés y, tras elogiarme más de lo que habría querido, esa vez acercó su dedo índice a la comisura de mis labios.

—_Ne_, Izumi-kun, tienes un poco de espuma de cerveza aquí. —Me limpió y se llevó la mano a su boca, luego se chupó el dedo.

Sentí que me entumía. Quise imaginarme a Mimi y nuestro único beso, sin embargo, no pude. Lo único que hice fue agachar la cabeza, porque se me acaloró la cara y sentí que me endurecía.

* * *

_Tachikawa Mimi_

—Me gusta que nuestra última cena de novios sea en este restaurante, que la mesa esté al lado del ventanal y que por fuera se vea la ciudad en todo su esplendor —le dije a Yamato, comiendo una rebanada del flan light que había elegido del menú.

Yamato Ishida echó una ojeada al exterior pero él no miró el gentío de Ikebukuro, ni las luces de los espectaculares, ni siquiera a la gente, él miró hacia arriba, no sé para qué lo hizo si no se alcanzaban a ver las estrellas en la zona urbana de Tokio, la luna estaba a la mitad, lucía como un puntito sin chiste pegado en el cielo. A mí solo me gusta la luna cuando está llena o sonriente, como el gato del país de las Maravillas.

—¿Estarás bien? —moduló un poco la voz cuando me lo preguntó.

Era lindo que se fuera a inquietar por mí tras dejarnos, pero había sido una desconsideración que no se preocupara mientras nos pertenecíamos.

—Lloraré mucho —le expliqué, señalando mis ojos y bebiendo un daikiri—. Saliendo de aquí, te irás a tu concierto de los viernes a cantarle a un puñado de chicas horribles y yo, en lugar de celarte en las bancas, voy a quedarme en este lugar o voy a buscar un bar para beber mucho…

—Mimi, tú lo propusiste así, lo quisiste terminar con la misma saña que con la que lo empezaste.

—¿Y podría haber sido de otra manera?, sabes que no —me molesté, aunque sentí algo de pena por mi nuevo ex novio. Era guapo, era noble, tenía ojos encantadores… era alto, era rubio, tenía sentimientos muy buenos… era buen cantante, era bueno en la cama, sin embargo, como amante estaba lejos.

¡Uy, lejísimos! Cuando le besaba, parecía que Yamato estaba enamorado del espacio exterior, por eso podía ser hiriente, indiferente, ¡odiable!, y yo prefería quererle como amigo antes que odiar al hombre que yo había elegido para querer el día que decidí enamorarme en serio.

—No quiero que llores por mí —me pidió, tomándome las manos.

—Las chicas, cuando no lloramos, nos hacemos tóxicas —le expliqué.

Saqué de mi bolsa el espejo rosa que siempre cargaba conmigo. Era redondo y algo estorboso, pero desde que me lo habían regalado, siempre lo cargaba conmigo, porque sentía que era mágico.

—¿Y ese espejo? ¿Vas al tocador?

Le dije que no con la cabeza, luego me levanté y acerqué mi silla a la de él. Yamato me miró con incredulidad, seguramente imaginó que iba a hacer uno de mis berrinches o mis excentricidades.

Extendí la mano con el espejo y el reflejo de los dos quedó expuesto.

—Imagina que es nuestra _selfie_ especial.

—Deja de hacer estas cosas, así es más difícil —comentó; a mí se me salieron las lágrimas.

—Imagina que no rompimos, que nos queremos y que esta es la foto que pondremos en la entrada de la casa cuando nos casemos…

—Mimi… no…

—¿Qué ves en la _selfie_? ¿Qué significa para ti? —pregunté.

—Mimi, estás llorando. —Él me quitó las lágrimas y suspiró. No iba a decir que me amaba, no iba a decir que lo amaba. Era así de simple.

—¡Solo dime qué ves! Es lo último que pido —reclamé.

—Veo un reflejo, eso no es una foto. Veo un reflejo en el que lloras y no te gusta que se te corra el maquillaje.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo.

Los dos nos quedamos callados, otros comensales nos miraron, aunque Yamato no se molestó por ello. Él muy bien sabía que era una despedida, él era experto en despedidas porque estaba impuesto a decirle adiós a todos: a su madre, a su hermano, a Sora, a sus ex novias, a mí.

—¿Pero seremos amigos especiales, verdad? ¡En muchas cosas fuimos compatibles! —recordé que apenas unas horas antes no habíamos acostado, que su cuerpo y el mío podían acompasarse, aunque nuestros latidos no.

Me iba a doler, sí, pero iba a ser un alivio… para seguirle el ritmo a Yamato, yo habría tenido que aprender a volar y prefiero la tierra firme.

—Sí, seremos especiales —desvió la mirada a la ventana—. Lo más importante es que seas feliz, no importa con quién.

Fue una respuesta que soltó con tono taciturno, lucía un poco atarantado, como si su cuerpo estuviera fuera de su alma, o más bien al revés. Pagó y se marchó minutos después.

No sé si llegaría a ser especial, pero estaba segura de que, algún día, él me iba a componer una canción.

* * *

_Ishida Yamato  
_

Miré de reojo a Mimi mientras salía del restaurante. Temí que cumpliera su amenaza de llorar y beber toda la noche.

No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ella, no quería preocuparme… al menos no esa noche. Acababa de decidirlo justo después de que ella decidiera dejarme.

Los Lobos y yo dábamos un concierto dos viernes al mes, la sede cambiaba, de modo que visitábamos los barrios más cosmopolitas de Tokio, rescatando aficionados que habían tardado en crecer, como nosotros.

Los fans que acudían a los conciertos pedían las mismas canciones que cuando eran adolescentes; prácticamente, lo único que variaba en cada presentación era la chica con la que salía y la fase de la luna que había en el cielo.

Las estaciones iban, venían y yo no me daba cuenta, la vida se me iba con cada nota musical y, aunque mis calificaciones en el Conservatorio de Bellas Artes iban bien, mi respiración estaba desafinada como una guitarra que solo sabe gritar.

Mimi Tachikawa era un ejemplo de mi extravío e incomprensión, no obstante, ella me había proveído de inocencia. Ella era un ave dejándose guiar por la migración y cumplía con ese proceso con una naturalidad sorprendente. Desde un principio ella supo, incluso antes que yo, que no íbamos a funcionar, no obstante, lo disfrutó con una sonrisa en tanto que yo sufrí por no haber podido cautivarla.

No sé si fueron las diferencias o las similitudes las que nos alejaron, quizás fue su simpleza o mi mirada demasiado lejana, de otro mundo.

Todo lo que me provocaba hastío, a ella podía llegar a regocijarle. Sus sonrisas no eran para mí, eran para todo aquel que identificara su alma juguetona y sensible, la cual no necesitaba volar ni conocer otros mundos para ser hermosa.

Ella crecía y yo decrecía. Ella podía maravillarse con las flores, yo solo podía mirar hacia la luna. Y aunque a los dos nos gustaban los sonidos de las canciones en nuestros labios, ella se deleitaba y yo, en cambio, cada día me desafinaba más por dentro.

Mimi iba a llorar por mí. Debí haberle dicho que las lágrimas se acaban y que es mejor gastarlas en otro tipo de personas.

Miré hacia el ventanal y entreví su silueta encogida en la mesa. Esa noche ella no se portaría risueña a pesar de haber hecho el amor conmigo, ni les sonreiría a los miembros de la banda como la novia más bella e indulgente del mundo. Esa noche, en un simple hotel de Ikebukuro, había renunciado a mí y yo, en vez de suplicarle, me había separado tras una cena cualquiera, después de que ella me mostrara un espejo.

No soy tonto. Mimi me había puesto una prueba con su espejito: ¿Era correcto dejarnos? ¿Valía la pena renunciar? ¿Y si el amor se escondía por ahí?

Marqué el número de Takeru.

—Necesito que me ayudes —pedí a mi hermano menor—. Mimi y yo acabamos de terminar (…) fue un acuerdo mutuo (…) Sí, lo sé, nunca debió pasar, pero no me arrepiento (…) ¿cómo que no me entiendes? Es mejor así, en realidad, solo quisiera que ella se enamorara de un buen chico, uno como tú, Takeru, que sepa de metáforas y de historias de amor.

Él accedió a rescatarla de los llantos esa noche, él prometió hacerle compañía, hacerla sonreír al menos esa vez y yo, por primera vez en toda una vida conviviendo con Tachikawa, sentí que le hacía un favor de verdad.

* * *

_Takaishi Takeru  
_  
—¡Dijiste que esta vez la pasarías con nosotros! —reclamó Daisuke, mientras me ponía el abrigo y me despedía de los muchachos del karaoke.

Estábamos dentro de un salón que habíamos rentado entre mis amigos y yo. Iori era el único que faltaba porque su edad lo limitaba a seguirnos desde la infancia. Yo sabía lo que era ser el rezagado del grupo, lo sabía bien, pero también imaginaba que a Hida no le importaba mucho asistir a nuestras reuniones, a mí tampoco me importaba faltar o irme temprano, como en esa ocasión.

No era que la voz atiplada de Miyako me mareara cuando se adueñaba del micrófono, tampoco era la poca participación de Ken o que Daisuke y Kari se tomaran de las manos a escondidas, yo tenía una excusa mucho más interesante: divagar e imaginar a Mimi Tachikawa.

Hoy, sin embargo, se trataba de una situación distinta: mi hermano había convertido a Mimi en una misión de verdad. Después de haberle roto el corazón quería que yo se lo cosiera.

**«**_Hazla sonreír al menos esta vez_**»** me había rogado mi hermano después de romper el noviazgo, aunque no estaba seguro de quien había terminado con quien… quizás había sido la misma Mimi tras descubrir que mi hermano vivía en una dimensión aparte, en la que nadie tenía acceso, ni siquiera su familia, ni siquiera sus amantes.

Yamato, por su parte, no era de terminar relaciones, sino de prolongarlas por temor a herir a los demás, por eso mismo, las rupturas provenían del lado femenino o, al menos, eso me había dicho Sora una vez, cuando las aguas de ese romance se habían calmado.

**«**_Le da pavor lastimar a una chica_**», **me había confesado la pelirroja. **«**_Pero cuando conozca su verdadero amor, no escatimará y no temerá a los riesgos_**»**.

—Lo siento, Dai, pero mi hermano me ha pedido un favor —expliqué.

—¡Mentiroso!, tu hermano va a dar un concierto, ¿qué no?, ¿para qué diablos te necesitaría?

—Daisuke, compréndeme, debo irme, los demás lo entienden, ¿cierto, chicos?

Miyako interrumpió su canción y entonó un **«**_Bingo**»**_ perturbador; Ken asintió mientras bebía su refresco, Hikari, por su parte, tomó mis manos, como si se iluminara.

—Takeru debe ir por ella hoy —susurró—. La próxima vez, ¿la traerás a cantar?

No supe bien a lo que se refería mi amiga, aunque asentí. No le había dicho a nadie que mi hermano y Mimi habían terminado; lo que era peor, ni siquiera había confesado a mis amigos que me gustaba Mimi desde siempre, sobre todo desde que ella había vuelto de Nueva York.

Cuando pensaba en la palabra belleza, sus ojos almendrados pestañeaban y miraban a los míos en una escena imaginaria.

Casi dos meses atrás, cuando ella se había declarado a mi hermano por redes sociales, había sentido un dolor crónico degenerativo en el pecho. Una cosa era aceptar que saliera con otros chicos porque era inalcanzable, pero otra cosa era que los besos que yo anhelaba se los diera mi hermano mayor.

De inalcanzable, el amor había pasado al estatus de prohibido, no obstante, ahora, como obra del destino, justo cuando había aceptado que había perdido, mi hermano me pedía que la cuidara y me decía: **_«_**_Solo quisiera que ella se enamorara de un buen chico, uno como tú, Takeru**»**._

—Te dejo ir nada más porque Kari ha dicho algo raro —se excusó Daisuke—. Pero a la próxima no habrá pretexto válido, ¿oíste, Takaishi?

—Entendido, Motomiya.

Cuando salí del karaoke tomé un taxi. No me importó gastar la mesada con tal de llegar a tiempo. Por un momento, llegué a sentir que el carro era como un caballo corriendo en la ruidosa Ikebukuro. El corazón me latía tan rápido que no identificaba el ritmo que me guiaba.  
_  
… rum rum rum rum  
_  
—Aquí tiene —pagué al conductor, dando un salto y cerrando la puerta.

Estaba frente al restaurante donde mi hermano y Mimi habían terminado. Justo como él describió, había un gran ventanal, donde la silueta de la princesa del Digimundo estaba dibujada con delicadeza… su llanto lo oí como un barullo, como el murmullo de un chisme sobre mí.

* * *

_Takaishi Natsuko  
_  
Estaba seduciendo al hijo de una mujer que conocía. Estaba tocando las piernas de un amigo de mis hijos pero no sentía remordimiento alguno. No era el primer intento de coquetearle, eso yo lo sabía, pero quizás ese pobre chico no.

Me gustaba que no supiera qué hacer y que las meseras del bar me miraran de reojo, envidiándome, reprochándome esa acción tan depravada.

Koushiro Izumi, de apenas 20 años, debía ser virgen, por eso era tan propio y tan lento. Por eso se esforzaba por ignorar mis acercamientos, por eso trataba de rebajar su libido con la investigación con la que me estaba ayudando.

Gimió enronquecido y se cubrió la boca cuando mis pies subieron a sus muslos. Me miró como si acabara de ver a un extraterrestre, pero él tenía la culpa de que esto estuviera pasando.

Acababa de decir que me parecía a mi hijo mayor y eso no era verdad. Yo no tenía el alma noble y melancólica de Yamato. No, gracias al cielo que no. Mis hijos solo se parecían a mi físico, pero los dos eran espíritus libres, totalmente opuestos a mí, que vivía atada a la tierra, a Tokio, a los hechos de cada día, al periodismo, a mis pasiones.

Takeru era un soñador que se convertiría en escritor. Yamato buscaba con su voz lo que estaba en la luna. Yo, en cambio, vivía para rellenar la rutina, priorizando mi profesión y mis caprichos, justo como mi ex marido.

Mi capricho de ahora era ese muchacho que decía que quería saber de todo. No me enorgullecía admitirlo, pero me atraía como hombre a pesar de que no había engrosado lo suficiente… era la primera vez que me sentía así por alguien tan joven, tan dispar a mí…

No dijo que me detuviera porque no sabía cómo liar con lo que estaba pasando. Tras terminarme el cigarrillo saqué otro y lo encendí.

—Oh, sí, hacen falta las fotos, pero no me preocupan demasiado —dije soltando el humo, apretando más con el pie, subiéndolo aunque bajo la mesa ya se pudiera ver mi ropa interior.

—_Mh_… Takaishi-san… yo…

—Antes de publicar debo consultar otras fuentes informativas, incluso pediré entrevista con los sospechosos.

—… pero… los alertará de su reportaje…

Aspiré el humo.

—Yo soy de las reporteras que no suele lanzar una bomba antes de consultar todas las fuentes informativas que están en juego, ¿lo comprendes? —Mientras me miraba, totalmente asustado por el doble juego, rocé la punta de su miembro a un costado de su ingle.

Izumi-kun cerró los ojos, separó la silla y respiró deprisa.

—No, no entiendo —dijo, colorado.

—Es muy fácil. Es una regla básica: hay que preguntar a todos los implicados.

—Si fuera así, ¿no debería preguntarme por qué me hace esto? —Sonó totalmente perdido y fue entonces que me dio un poco de vergüenza haberlo puesto en esa posición.

Tenía la boca semi abierta y, de nuevo, en la comisura tenía espuma de cerveza. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, como si no comprendiera por qué le había hecho eso. Nunca me había puesto a pensar por qué le hacía esto a este chico, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba cumpliendo con este capricho que ordinariamente habría sido una fantasía.

Tampoco había pensado si le atraía como mujer, solo sabía —por mis hijos— que no tenía novia, que era un genio y que era tan útil como una computadora. Lo de que era virgen había sido deducción mía tras verle un par de veces después de haberlo deseado.

Pero todavía no lo comprendía, ¿dónde estaba mi moral?, ¿por qué lo deseaba ahora mismo? ¿Era porque esas mesera se imaginaban que esa era nuestra relación? ¿Era porque me había dicho que yo me parecía a Yamato y eso me disgustaba? ¿Era porque, si tuviera unos 20 años más, habría podido ser el hombre de mi vida?

No. Era más difícil que eso.

—Lo lamento. Pensé que te gustaba saber de todo.

Había sido por una simple respuesta.

* * *

_Izumi Koushiro_

Nunca me ha gustado confundirme por cuestiones emocionales porque tiendo a rezagarme. Cuando supe que era adoptado tuve que frenarme todavía más, para ser el hijo perfecto. Ahora que sé que la madre de mis amigos me está tocando porque me gusta saber de todo, no sé cómo salir del desconcierto.

En realidad, ni siquiera entiendo muy bien lo que ha pasado, pero no me desagrada y hace que, por primera vez, no me arrepienta de haberle dicho a Mimi que a través del espejo no podía imaginarme nada.

Es más sencillo suponer lo que quiere una mujer si te toca de manera provocativa, aunque eso me sigue pareciendo inquietante y me deja confundido.

Ella dijo: —Lo lamento. Pensé que te gustaba saber de todo.

Y la verdad es que sí, que me gusta saber de todo, que ese todo la incluye a ella, porque ha sido la única persona —más bien la única mujer— que ha limpiado cerveza de la comisura de mis labios y porque me he excitado al sentir que me estimulaba con los dedos de sus pies.

Si Taichi estuviera en mi lugar, ¿qué haría?: la seguiría al fin del mundo; Jyou sería todo un caballero, ¿no es así? Yamato y Takeru, con justa razón, me romperían la cara, eso sin dudar siquiera.

Era mejor no ponerme a pensar en lo que harían ellos. Era mejor pensar en que si Mimi había encontrado un Yamato, yo había encontrado una señora Takaishi. No había que echarle la culpa al licor. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa a su iniciativa, sino a mi inexperiencia.

—Es verdad, me gusta saber de todo. Intento saberlo todo, aunque a veces fallo.

—Esta vez yo también fallé —expresó, recogiendo los papeles que le había conseguido—. No sé qué estaba pensando, no sé siquiera cómo mirarle a la cara a tu madre, ni siquiera estoy pasada de copas.

—Eso no tiene importancia —consideré acercándome a ella, para sujetarle la blusa. No quería dejarla ir, no ahora, quizás tampoco mañana—. Natsuko-san, ¿podría enseñarme eso que no sé?

La señora Takaishi se puso roja, alcé la mirada porque nunca la había visto así.

Le había hecho una proposición, eso había sido, ¿verdad que sí?

* * *

_Tachikawa Mimi_

—Espejito, espejito, quien es la chica más bella y llorona de _tooodo_ este restaurante —me preguntó una voz, mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos en la mesa donde Yamato Ishida me había dejado botada.

Alcé los ojos y me encontré con un rubio de ojos azules, justo como el que acababa de dejarme, pero con la mirada más dulce y las mejillas más rosadas.

—¿Take-kun? —Me quité las lágrimas con la servilleta y guardé el espejo que lo había inspirado a saludarme con esa frase trillada.

—¡Espera!, el espejo todavía tiene algo que decir: **«**Es Mimi Tachikawa la chica más bella y llorona de este restaurante**_»_** —fingió la voz y se sentó a mi lado.

No tenía idea de qué hacía ahí, ¿era que su hermano le había dicho que habíamos terminado?

No, debía ser una mera coincidencia, porque Yamato no era de ese tipo de personas tan consideradas o, quien sabe, poco sabía yo de su verdadero carácter… siempre estuvo callado mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

—Ninguna chica llorando se ve guapa —dije, sorbiendo las lágrimas e hipeando.

—Te he visto llorar desde que tenías 10 años —confesó, me tomó de la mano y los dos nos miramos—. La belleza que esconden tus lágrimas es mucha.

Qué bonito tono de azul celeste tenía. Qué distinta expresión a la de su hermano, qué bonito niño era Takeru Takaishi, hasta tenía un modo suave para consolarme.

—También llorabas mucho… —Lo recordé con 8 años, ¡era tan llorica y ahora tan valiente!

—Éramos los dos llorones oficiales, llorábamos cuando los demás no podían.

—Hoy… ¿hoy debería seguir llorando? Tu hermano me dejó, bueno, no, más bien yo lo terminé a él, pero me sabe a lo contrario.

—Puedes llorar, siempre y cuando puedas reír al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad las mías. Qué olor tan rico salía de su piel, qué lindo se veía con esa gabardina color menta.

—Reír y llorar al mismo tiempo no sé si se pueda, es algo tonto —renegué.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Qué tonto —le sonreí, porque hablaba de lo más tierno—. Tú sólo quieres consolarme.

—Bueno, sí… quiero consolarte.

—No necesitas hacerme reír para eso, mucho menos cuando quiero llorar.

—¿Qué debo de hacer entonces, Mimi-chan?

—Ay, pues es muy fácil, ¿y si me abrazas fuerte?

—¿Qué tan fuerte?

—Muy fuerte, pero sin asfixiarme.

—Lo intentaré, aunque se escucha complicado —guiñó uno de sus ojos, era un coqueto de lo peor.

Takeru Takaishi acercó su silla a la mía, me rodeó con cuidado con sus brazos, recostó mi cabeza en su hombro y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Traté de mirarle la cara, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera concentrarse para cumplir mi capricho.

Qué tierno se veía cuando me consolaba, qué lindo habría sido haberlo elegido a él en lugar de su hermano.

* * *

_Takaishi Takeru_

_**«**Ojalá Mimi se hubiera enamorado de mí**»**_, pensé cuando la pude abrazar por primera vez en ese doble plano que sentía mi corazón.

Por una parte, quería cumplir con mi hermano y consolarla, pero por otro, quería enamorarla y hacerla el amor de mi vida. Que yo y que ella suspiráramos por y para nosotros, que la dulzura que había en sus palabras me llegara solo a mí y a nadie más.

—¿Estás… estás mejor? —pregunté.

Asintió, subió su mano y me palmeó las mejillas.

—Sí, porque me estás consolando.

—¿Te duele mucho perder a mi hermano?

—No sé, solo sé que voy a llorar mucho.

—A Yamato no le gusta que lloren.

—Por eso debo llorar, porque también lloro por él, porque ninguno de los dos se comprometió…

—El amor no se trata de compromiso, sino de sentimiento, ¿no lo crees? —dije.

Mimi resolló, metió su mano dentro de mi gabardina.

—No, no es solo sentimiento, también pensaba eso, pero no es así, las chicas como yo nos enamoramos fácilmente, lo que necesitamos es compromiso.

—Mi hermano… ¿no se comprometió en la relación?

—No, pero no es su culpa, yo tampoco lo hice.

—Entiendo, aún así, ¿le quieres mucho?

—Uy, no me hagas esas preguntas, Takeru-kun —me soltó y se separó—. Soy una chica mala, por supuesto que lo quiero, pero los he querido a todos y es por eso que me confundo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que, además de Yamato, he querido a Koushiro y a muchos otros, pero no ha funcionado —comentó, como si fuera su destino.

—¿Algún día considerarías quererme a mí? —me ilusioné.

Mimi no dijo nada, sacó su extraño espejo de moda _vintage_, que tenía forma ovalada y flores hechas de bronce.

—Depende, no sé, eres muy lindo —suspiró y negó, a mis esperanzas les cayó ácido muriático—. ¡Pero no! ¡Eres un malo!, ¿no te das cuenta?, ahora mismo estoy llorando el desamor que me dejó tu hermano.

—¿Y en un futuro? Es decir, cuando mi hermano y tú ya no lloren…

Tachikawa sonrió y sentí que me engrandecía. Acababa, sin querer, de cumplir con el favor de mi hermano, aunque para mí, Mimi era más bien mi nueva misión de vida.

—¿Es que te gusto? —Finalmente me preguntó.

—Sí, mucho. Creo que te quiero —confesé, mirándola con mucha atención y regalándole una risa nerviosa.

—¡Eres un malo! —bufó—. No sé si tu declaración es de fiar, ¿se puede saber desde cuándo te gusto?

—No estoy muy seguro, quizás desde que te vi llorar en el Digimundo y te atreviste a hacer berrinches sin importarte lo que pensaban los demás… estaba dispuesto a quedarme callado hasta que vi que te le declaraste a mi hermano por Facebook.

—¡Ush, maldito Yamato!, ¿es que le dijo a todos que fue de esa manera?

—No, él no tiene la culpa de que sea el fisgón de mi familia —disculpé a mi hermano y su indiferencia, ella repitió que era un malo—. Escucha, de verdad lo lamento… estás llorando a mi hermano, olvida lo que dije ¿Quieres?

—No. No quiero. —Ella jugueteó con su espejo, lo movía de un lado a otro mientras los surcos en sus mejillas se hacían más caudalosos.

—Lo único que quiero es que ni tú ni mi hermano sufran más de lo necesario —rectifiqué con incomodidad, estaba arrepentido por la manera en cómo estaba lidiando mi plática con Tachikawa, era verdad que la había hecho sonreír brevemente, pero tenía la sospecha de que, si seguía hablando de mis sentimientos, iba a hacerla lagrimar todavía más.

Deseé tener la habilidad de llorar por ella, pero había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo al por mayor. A veces, sin importar cuánto me doliera algo, no podía derramar ni siquiera una gota.

Sostuvo el espejo frente a nosotros.

—Takeru-kun, dime qué ves en el reflejo.

Me asomé y vi nuestros reflejos. Su rostro estaba cerca de mi cara, la observé con deleite: sus lágrimas, sus pestañas humedecidas, su piel enrojecida, su cabello, el aire que aventaba su nariz empañaba el cristal… y sus labios estirados, cual foto, fingían una sonrisa. También me vi de reojo: ojos en ella, cabello despeinado oculto por un gorro, mejillas acaloradas, boca entreabierta, lista para responderle.

—Miro un Takeru y Mimi que lloran, él por dentro, ella por fuera —comenté—. No sé por qué, pero creo que en el futuro, cuando llores, me pedirás que te abrace para que no te duela tanto… este espejo es como una bola de cristal que predice el mañana, en el peor de los casos, sería el reflejo de un sueño para mí.

Mimi lanzó el espejo hacia la pared para estrellarlo, yo me asusté y algunos clientes soltaron gritos. ¿No eran siete años de mala suerte? Era mejor no decírselo, no a ella, que parecía supersticiosa.

—Takeru-chan, ¡eres un malo! ¿Verdad que eres adorable adrede? —Exclamó—. ¿Verdad que estudias las respuestas que vas a darles a las chicas en un libro de poesía?

Justo después, Mimi jaló mi ropa y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla que me supo a sus lágrimas.

—Esperaré a que se te sequen las lágrimas, Mimi, y también volveré a aprender a llorar para acercarme a ti.

Asintió con dulzura y yo, como era un aprovechado soñador de la noche, le acaricié los labios con mis dedos y divagué, divagué, divagué, hasta imaginar mi primer beso de amor con ella.

* * *

_Ishida Yamato**  
**  
_Sentí que las manos se me amorataban de lo fuerte que toqué el bajo. Esa noche de luna difusa, en la que Mimi me había dejado, yo también debía dar un paso al frente.**_  
_  
**_**«**Hay que tener confianza, seguir adelante y patear la puerta**»**_ canté **_«_**_Vamos a correr, no para nadie más, sino porque es mejor que parar**».**_  
_  
_Todo iba a acabar con esta canción, por debía patear la puerta que había estado cerrada, era por Mimi, era por todo a quien le había fallado, era por mí…  
**  
**_**«**Cortando el aire, volviéndonos hacia el océano brillante**», **_seguí, tratando de rebasar el ritmo de la batería **«**_Oh, sigamos corriendo, sigamos corriendo, conociendo nuestra realidad**»**._

Pateé el escenario, lancé mi bajo hacia el público y las chicas se pelearon por él. Mis compañeros me miraron sin comprenderme y yo terminé la canción _acapella_, sin música.

**«**_No hay tiempo para vacilar delante de la puerta nueva_**».**

Evacué el escenario entre gritos y reclamos a medio concierto pero más vivo que nunca, con la mente clara, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los chiflidos de los inconformes, con mis compañeros de banda yendo tras de mí, sin comprender nada.

Dos horas después, salí del camerino sin el forro de mi bajo, es decir, sin esa carga que llevaba en mi espalda desde la secundaria. Como siempre, Sora y Taichi estaban ahí, ella esperándome con galletas que hacía para que los tres comiéramos después de mis conciertos; él con alcohol escondido en sus bolsillos, para retar a la autoridad mientras todavía le fuera posible.

A mis mejores amigos no había que explicarles mucho, solo contarles lo que estaba pasando.

—Rompiste con Mimi… —se entristeció Sora, al notar que ella no estaba ahí.

Asentí.

—Dejaste tu banda de la secundaria… —dijo Taichi, porque seguramente los rostros de Akira y los demás dejaron poco a la imaginación cuando salieron del recinto.

Asentí de nueva cuenta.

—Voy a dejar el conservatorio —agregué, tomando una galleta y una cerveza, aunque la combinación era pésima, sobre todo en la madrugada.

—¿Encontraste lo que andabas buscando? —Sora fue la que preguntó, porque Taichi nunca ponía atención en los detalles.

—Sí —le confirmé—. Está decidido. Voy a ir la luna.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

***Serendipia**.- es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca.

***Ikebukuro.-** es un distrito de Tokio, perteneciente al barrio de Toshima. Es conocido por ser un sitio comercial y de entretenimiento. Elegí este lugar porque ahí se desarrolla la trama de la novela ligera y anime Durarara! (Bastante recomendable).

***Tobira Door.-** Canción que Yamato canta en un CD Drama y cuya traducción (ajustada a mis necesidades) incluí aquí en dos párrafos. **Esa canción (_letra, música y lo demás) _no me pertenece, la tomé sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas**: He terminado el reto. No estoy segura de si les/me gustó, pero creo que cumplí con los objetivos que tenía, después de todo hay Natsushiro (Natsuko x Koushiro), Mimato y Takimi, aunque éste último fue un poco abrupto (el problema conmigo es la extensión y ya no tenía tiempo para desarrollar más la relación). Parecería que Yamato quedó solo, aunque, según mi punto de vista, él fue quien encontró la felicidad

Escribí este intercambio con mucho cariño pensando en **Hikari Blossom**, espero que no te haya decepcionado, no pude hacerlo demasiado feliz, pero traté de tampoco hacerlo triste. Nuevamente le doy las gracias a mi súper beta, **Asondomar**, pues gracias a ella este fic pudo salir a la luz.


End file.
